Questionable Magic?
by Mr. Ishbuu
Summary: The Fairly Odd Parents Star in Questionable Magic!


The Fairly Odd Parents Movie!

"Questionable Magic?"

(Oh! I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents)

ahem

Timmy is an average kid and no one understands.

Mom and Dad and Vicky are always giving him commands.

Bed Twerp!

Doom and gloom up in his room, is suffocated instantly.

By his magic little fish that grant his every wish.

Coz in reality they are his Odd Parents.

Fairly odd Parents

Wands and wings.

Floating crowny things.

Odd Parents Fairly odd Parents.

Pretty hot, pea pod, buff body, HOT ROD.

Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, pop of juice.

Giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!

Odd parents Fairly odd Parents.

It flips you lid when you are the kid with Fairly odd Parents!

Chapter 1: Enter Juan-da

Timmy awoke that cold Saturday morning with an ominous feeling.

"Cosmo? Wanda?"

He quickly scanned his room, but it was empty.

Stepping off his bed, he soon noticed something was odd. By Cosmo and Wanda's bowl, stood a large, empty bottle labled 'Motion Lotion'.

Being 10 years old, Timmy knew not what this meant, but it struck him as odd.

"Motion Lotion?" he asked aloud

"I wonder what Cosmo and Wanda are moving..."

Right then, something poofed infront of Timmy, but something was off....

It looked like Wanda but her clothes were missing...but so were other things.

He stared at her chest and noticed, where breasts should be, stood a massive amount of hair.

Where her 'girl part' (Timmy knew no other word for this, but knew the difference because of those sad showers he ocassionally shared with his mother) should be, was a small penis.

Frightened, Timmy fell back, sheilding his eyes from the terror.

"Oh! Timmy honey!" Yelled a Deep, manly voice (Slightly resembling that of an Arnold Schwartzenager's)

"I mean..." The vocie coughed, and Wanda's sweet voice could now be heard

"Timmy honey. I'm so sorry you had to see that!"

Timmy opened his eyes, and he knew now that it was Wanda.

"Wanda, what happened?!"

"Well Timmy--"

Wanda was cut off. Cosmo appeared covered in what appeared to be Jello, wearing only a bow-tie and thong.

"Hey Juan, I had such a grea-"

His voice was no longer the annoying voice Timmy was so accustomed to, but instead came the voice of intellectual. His words, came out with a slight Brittish accent and Timmy was shocked.

Cosmo smart? Wanda, (or Juan as Cosmo had refered to her) a man?

This couldn't be happening!!

"Timmy, don't be alarmed!" Yelled Cosmo. With a wave of his wand, he was back to normal...but Timmy wasn't sure anymore what normal was.

Wanda did the same, he breasts reappearing, he excess hair and I have something to tell you..."

Timmy smiled, maybe they were just playing a joke on him.

"Ok guys...what?"

Timmy rubbed his eyes. The image of the Austin Powers-like Wanda was burned within his brain.

"Timmy...I'm...." her voice became that scary, deep voice "A man!"

Timmy's eyes bludged in terror.

Could this be true? But, no men didn't get married! Men didn't kiss...that was only boy and girl stuff...right?

"No! Cosmo, this is a joke! It has to be!" Timmy yelled, now in tears.

Cosmo appeared next to Timmy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Timmy." He said

"You may be too young to understand...but Wanda and I are....well....gay."

Gay? Timmy had heard this, but to him it was merely an insult, something mean (unless used when speaking of Chester's mother. Who was truly a gay woman, and left when he was a young child.).

Before Timmy could respond, Mom and Dad (Timmy's parents, obviously) rushed into the room.

"Gay!? " Asked Dad

"Timmy, did we hear the word 'GAY'?"

Timmy nodded

"Timmy!" Yelled Mom

"Where did you hear such an awfull word?"

Qucikly scanning his mind for excuses, he only found one.

"um...the Internet?"

Timmy's parents gasped in horror.

"So, you've been looking at GAY websites!?"

Timmy nodded, wondering why his parents looked so....angry?

No, that wasn't the word...dissapointed.

"So? I mean....Mr.Crocker assigned it for homework." Yelled Timmy

Dad fainted.

"What!?" Yelled mom

"Your teacher assigned GAY websites to you!?"

"Yeah....but, I like the assignment....it's.....interesting."

Cosmo and Juan-da, who had hid in Timmy's closet, knew he was screwed. He had now dug not only himslef, but his teacher into a hole he couldn't get out of.

"Timmy!" yelled Mom

"I have no choice but to send you to----"

Chapter 2: Sad, homosexual boy.

The next day, Timmy stood outside waiting for the bus.

This was not the school bus, for it was Saturday, but the 'Gay bus' as his mother refered to it.

"Cosmo...you never told me....What is gay?"

Cosmo sighed. He had not seen Timmy since the night before. His mother kept him up all night, telling him how he shouldn't have hid 'it' from them. That he shouldn't have been ashamed. He thought she was refering to his Fairy god parents so he said not a word.

"Wellll...."

Wanda interupted

"Timmy...you know how a man and a woman can get married, kiss and be inlove?"

Timmy nodded.

"Well....." continued Wanda

"gay is when----"

The bus arrived.

It was small, like the bus that usually picked Timmy up from school (or the Retard bus as Vicky harshly refered to it as) It was multi-colored and looked like a rainbow on wheels.

Cosmo and Wanda dissapeared, and a note stuck to Timmy's suitcase. The note read....

_Timmy,_

_As much as Cosmo and I would like to go to 'Gay school' with you (And trust me, we REALLY REALLY wanna go), we're not allowed. It even says in the rule book. _

_No Fairy may enter a homosexual facility of the HUMAN world._

_Timmy, we love you. And we'll write you every day! Just promise us you won't forget us! Oh! And take LOTS of pictures, ok?_

_Hug's and Homosexual kisses,_

_Cosmo and Wanda_

Timmy stepped on the bus.

When Timmy got on, he noticed something was terribly wrong.

"Well, Hello there!" Said the Excited Bus driver as he opened the door

"I'm Lesli, and I'll be your driver today!"

Timmy nodded. For some reason. this man Lesli reminded him of his mother...and father.

When Timmy was seated, and the door was closed, music filled the bus. Music by Cher....

Timmy sighed. No Fairies, no parents....not even Chester and Aj to talk to....

He sat up and looked towards the back of the bus.

He seemed to be the only one on the bus...no....was that? It couldn't be...

Frances slept in the back, using his Rainbow tie to cover his eyes.

Timmy knew Frances left Dimsdale elementry...but a student at gay school?

"Maybe he could explain what gay is...." Thought Timmy as he walked towards him.

Drool covered Frances' mouth...at least it looked similar to it.

Timmy knew something was off...when his dad drooled, it didn't look like that...

He thought about some more and realized the same substance covered Lesli's pants...and

Cosmo's mouth the night before....

Tapping Frances, Timmy took a deep breath.

Frances slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find Timmy on the gay bus.

"Turner!" He yelled

"What are you doing here?"

Timmy looked around...all he could say was

".....gay?"

Frances' jaw dropped.

Timmy Turner.....gay?

Impossible! Frances stalked Turner for months to see...for he was inlove with him.

"Timmy..." Frances said with a strange, loving voice

"....Kiss me....."

Timmy fainted.

When he awoke, Frances stood hovering over him, holding his hand lovingly.

"My love...are you alright?"

Timmy stared at Frances

"I...don't even like girls....why would I---"

"My love! I don't like girls either...for I only have room in my heart for you."


End file.
